


Immortality

by bane_of_brooklyn



Series: Immortality suits him [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alliance Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Fluff, Immortality, M/M, and it's only mentioned in passing, lots of talking, slight spoilers for TMI, though I changed up some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bane_of_brooklyn/pseuds/bane_of_brooklyn
Summary: "It can be made permanent, you know?“, Clary said quietly and tentatively, “just like every other rune. I don’t know if it would have to be reactivated along the way. It might. But it could be permanent either way.”





	Immortality

"It can be made permanent, you know?“, Clary said quietly and tentatively, “just like every other rune. I don’t know if it would have to be reactivated along the way. It might. But it could be permanent either way.”

Alec squinted his eyes at her. What was she on about? He wasn’t even sure she was talking to him, her eyes were focused on the wall. They sat on a bench outside the infirmary, waiting for Magnus and the Silent Brothers, who were working on the wounds Jace sustained in battle.

In THE battle. The war, one should say. They did win, but at a heavy price. His sister barely made it through, Jace was still unconscious, though they were hopeful he’d pull through. His father was dead. So were a lot of the other Shadowhunters. He didn’t yet have a count on Luke’s pack, or Raphael’s clan, but it was safe to assume they sustained as many losses as the Institute did.

Clary clearly sensed his confusion. “The Alliance Rune I mean”, she elaborated, “it could be made permanent.”

“What for?”, Alec asked, still confused. “I mean it’s very useful, but I know sharing his magic with me in battle was a severe strain on Magnus. I won’t make him use up his strength for every little demon fight we encounter.”

“You’re bonded to a warlock, Alec. You didn’t only share parts of his magic with him. It’s not limited to fighting, I think. You did have to call on his magic in battle, yes? It listened to you. I can’t know for sure, but I think….Alec, I think you could be able to share his immortality, too.”

Alec could feel his breath hitching. His heart beat wildly in his chest. He felt things around them slow down until they stood completely still. He couldn’t hear the low voices next door anymore. He didn’t even notice the door opening.

“…Alexander, darling, are you alright?”, Magnus voice drifted into his consciousness as if through a cotton ball. When did he get here? He snapped his head up, looking at Magnus, but he couldn’t focus properly. “I…yes, fine….I’m fine.”

“You sure about that? I’ve been trying to get your attention for a full minute. And frankly, it is not usually that hard to get you to notice me”, he grinned playfully. “Anyway, we have stabilised Jace, as I’ve already told biscuit here while you were spacing out on me. I understand, it’s been an awfully long day. I, personally, crave a bath and some champagne. And a steak from Argentina. Not necessarily in that order and preferably with you”, Magnus said, a smile on his lips. “So, come back home with me?”

“I…yes. Home. Actually, let’s go right now”, Alec said, hastily getting up and entwining his hand with Magnus’s, ready to pull him along. Alec paused just as he was about to turn and drag Magnus down to his office, where he’d had Magnus lift the wards on portaling in (personalised to allow both Magnus and Cat, though allowing the latter did make for an awkward half-naked encounter a few weeks back for both Magnus and him. Maybe more him, Magnus took it in stride, clearly amused about Alec’s mortified expression).

“You’re gonna tell me if anything changes with Jace, right?”, he asked Clary. “Of course I will, Alec. You go get home and….discuss. Have fun”, she said, smiling brightly. “Thank you. Thank you so much”, Alec said quietly, pausing a little before leaning down to give Clary an awkward one-armed hug.

Magnus stared at Alec, mouth opened in shock. He caught Clary’s eyes over Alec’s shoulder, mouthing ‘What’s with him?’ to her, not knowing what to make of the whole situation. Clary however just giggled, her smile turning gleeful, and winked at him.  

Before Magnus could think to press her for answers however, Alec straightened up, grinning at him. “Let’s go home.”

 

-

 

As they stepped through the portal, Magnus still contemplated Alec’s weird behaviour. But they had all night to talk about what had gotten into Alec. They were home. It was over. Sebastian was finally dead, and would stay dead this time. He was pretty sure one did not come back from having ones ashes scattered into the sky by the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

“Drink?”, he asked, turning towards Alec, who seemed to be contemplating the sight of the Brooklyn Bridge by night that could be seen outside their window. “Hm?”, he answered, turning back to look at Magnus with slightly raised eyebrows. It was not usual for Alec to be this distracted. He didn’t usually nearly lose his siblings to a madman’s war either though, so maybe this should’ve been expected. As far as Magnus knew, Alec also hasn’t slept once since before yesterday’s battle. To be fair, neither had he.

“Drink?”, Magnus repeated, watching Alec closely. “Uhm, yeah, sure.”

He mixed them both a drink – strong martini for both himself and Alec. He’d usually go with something sweeter for Alec, but he thought he might need something stronger this time.

They settled on the couch, Magnus settling his legs over Alec’s and leaning sideways on the backrest to look at his boyfriend, who absentmindedly played with the hem of Magnus’s trousers, his glass already discarded on the coffee table.

Magnus took a sip of his drink before setting the glass beside Alec’s. “Okay, do you want to tell me what’s up with you today? You’re acting weird.”

“Clary said the Alliance Rune, if made permanent, would quite possibly not only make us share magic and rune-effects. It could make me immortal.”

That was certainly _not_ what he was expecting. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but this was not it.

“What?”, Magnus asked perplexed. “How is that possible? That should not be possible!” Alec laughed at that. “Nothing that girl can do should be possible, Magnus. She’s been a Shadowhunter for what? A year?” He rolled his eyes in a mix of exasperation and fondness, a look he seemed to have reserved for Clary (and Simon). “Still, after all the runes she made up this past year? Being able to portal and the Alliance Rune? I think at least with this she’s usually right.”

“You’re considering this?”, Magnus asked, still not quite able to grasp it.

“Yes. I am. Immortality, Magnus! Do you know what this could mean?” Alec looked so…hopeful. Magnus really did not want to squash that. But immortality was hardly a gift. He should know.

“Yes”, he said carefully, “it’ll mean you’ll watch the people you care about age and die. You said so yourself, Alec. Remember? You’ll lose Jace, your _parabatai_. You must realize what that would do to you. And Isabelle. Max. You will outlive all of them.”

“I could lose my siblings any day, Magnus. We’re Shadowhunters. Being mortal will not prevent me from ever losing someone. I don’t think losing any of them will hurt less if I age with them. It will be painful whether I’m mortal or not. I’m not willing to pass up on this on the off-chance I’ll be lucky enough to go before all of them. It’s not worth risking you suffering my death over.”

Magnus sighed. “You say this now. You’ve lived for little more than two decades. You will not only watch your mother die, and your siblings. But also your nephews and nieces. Then their children and their children’s children. Immortality is not to be taken lightly, Alexander. It can be cruel. Don’t think that I don’t want you to be by my side, because I will always want you. But it is a decision so vast, it’s nearly incomprehensible. Don’t base it on my happiness”

Alec contemplated this for a little while before looking him straight in the eye with a determined expression. “I want this, Magnus. There will always be losses. I will always love my family, even those that I’ll only know a century from now. And I will be heartbroken over every single one of them. But I’ll have you there to help me. I’m not doing this for your happiness alone. I’m doing it for mine. I want this. There is nothing I could ever want more. I want forever with you.”

Magnus could feel his eyes watering. How was is possible Alec still took him by surprise like this? Still he needed to make sure Alec would not decide this today. So close after the battle. Sleep-deprived. “Promise me you’ll think about it some more. I need you to be sure about this. I need you to know the consequences. We don’t have to do this tomorrow, Alec. We have time.”

“I promise”, Alec smiled, pulling Magnus closer to him and pressing a kiss to his temple. Closing his eyes, he held Magnus close and drew small circles on his back. Maybe it was a rune. Magnus couldn’t be sure.

And while he still wasn’t entirely certain about Alec’s decision, and it did seem as if he already made up his mind, he couldn’t help but be blissfully happy. And hopeful. For the first time in all the centuries of his life, there was someone willing to stay. Someone who chose him. Someone who would spend eternity loving him. Alexander.

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr @bane-of-brooklyn <3


End file.
